Is Love Enough?
by Dream1913
Summary: Scandal, Season 3, in my eyes. Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. Olivia's name is leaked. Will she recover from this? Will Fitz admit to the affair or deny her? Will this be the end for them? READ my story and follow how I think Season 3 should be!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am new to this FanFic world and I just love love Scandal. Very much so an OLITZ shipper, so trust this story will not end like Season 2. ;) Please REVIEW and let me know if you would like to see this updated. I have many ideas about where I would like to go with this story, so hopefully I could continue. Big *Kerry Washington* fan also. Also you can follow me on twitter missmeiganbaby **

**Disclaimer: These characters, as you know, do not belong to me. Only Shonda Rhimes. :)**

"Hello Olivia."

"Dad?!"

To say Olivia Pope was speechless would be an understatement. She would always be the fast talking fixer to her DC clients but to her dad she was just his Liv. She had not seen him since he left her and her mom years ago. She would always ask her mom what made her dad leave and she would always get the same reply, "We grew apart. Remember this is not your fault." She was at the time twelve, old enough to know her mom was keeping something else from her but young enough to realize her mom had no intentions of telling her the truth. He still would send money for birthdays, holidays, and her graduation but not having him in her life would always make her feel empty. When she was a sophomore in high school, her mom had found a new guy. He was a nice guy that would help her with her homework whenever he was over and watch movies with them. She had grown to like him so it was a surprise one day when she came home to her mom crying. She had broken up with him because his wife found out about them and he chose to stay with the wife. She watched her mom for months drink and be in pain over losing the man she loved. It was in that moment that Olivia knew she had to grow up and support her mom.

"Why are you here? You can't be here!"

"I can be anywhere I want, honey. And you know why I'm here.."

" I'm sorry, I don't follow you"

"END IT NOW!" Rowan screamed.

She looked into his brown eyes, which were filled with hurt and anger. The lines across his forehead became more noticeable whenever he would move his head. She looked into his eyes, trying her best to read him, but she failed. He had no heart, no soul, and he would stop at nothing to destroy her, like he had previously done. She hadn't even realized she was crying until she felt the warm tears fall down her face.

"I... Love.. Him.. I. Can't just.."

"Love? Olivia, that man doesn't love you! He's playing you, he's been playing you. And you fell for it. You're just like your mother!"

The last words escaped his lips and she felt as if she had collapsed on the seat. She remembered how her mother had fallen in love with a man who wasn't her husband after her dad left them. She was so happy to see her mom become her normal self again but she also hated how her mom was willing to accept stolen moments rather than being with someone she could date in the open. She had always believed that loving someone that hard could never be real, until she met Fitz.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this."

"Like mother, like daughter. That man will never leave his wife for you, so I had to do what I had to do."

"You leaked my name?"

Her voice trembled as she already knew what the answer would be before she asked. The vow to never let her emotions show in front of him were long gone, now here she was in tears in front of the man who left her all alone.

"Yes."

"Where the hell is Olivia?" Harrison asked as he paced back and forth in his office. He had dialed her number with no reply for the tenth time that morning.

"Maybe she's with him." Quinn offered as the rest of the group had forgotten to even consider that possibility.

"We need to stop this media circus. They are already camped out at our office and I'm pretty sure they're at her apartment. Where's Huck?'' Abby rambled off as she thought of the many possibilities of how to end this. She had known about Olivia and Fitz for a while but their relationship was always complicated so she dared not to inquire about it.

"She's not at her apartment." They turned around to face Hulk as he stood at the door. His clothes were sloppy and he sounded out of breath.

"I was headed to her apartment this morning and that's when I saw everyone with cameras and the reporters screaming about an affair. I knew, I just knew.. I tried to warn her but her cell was off." Hulk sounded defeated and angry because he couldn't be there for the lady who was not only his best friend but his sister. Olivia was the only family he had and he promised himself he would protect her, no matter what.

"That's when two men in suits snatched her."

"What?!" Abby screamed before she knew it.

"Secret service?!" Harrison asked. He would think the President would send his agents to get Liv and protect her from this.

"No, they were not agents."

"OMG! This is not good!" Quinn said out loud to no one in particular but figured everyone was thinking the same exact thing.

"Okay, everyone calm down. Olivia prepared me for this, sort of. I have folders locked in the safe that protests OPA and her. Now we need to find her."

"We need to call Cyrus." Abby said as the others looked to her and nodded.

Cyrus sat back in his office chair as he briefly tried to compose himself from the events that transpired days before. He had suffered a mild heart attack, broken up his two best friends, which he was sure they would both hate him for, but he had also saved America. Once again, he was the hero, the gladiator for the White House. Just as a smirk crossed his face, a knock on the door took him away from his glorious moment.

"Come in!"

"Sir, you need to turn on your tv."

"What now? I was just about to enjoy a few moments of peace, I've earned that. My other husband is running for second term without so much of a scandal and the American public is behind him, so I deserve this minute."

"Turn on the television now, sir!"

Cyrus eyed his secretary wondering what could possibly be wrong with the world this early in the morning that needed his undivided attention. He turned on the television and a picture of Olivia popped up on the side screen, as the news reporter began her statement.

"Sources are now confirming that Olivia Pope, who was also the President's campaign fixer, is the lady he was having an affair with. As you all know Ms. Pope left the White House years back for reasons unknown to run her crisis management firm. We spotted Ms. Pope leaving her apartment today but she looked stunned and gave no comments on the allegations as she was whipped away by two men in suits."

Secret service maybe?" The reporter turned to her coworker as he appeared shocked from the news.

"Maybe so. We will have more on this as it comes to us, later this evening."

"OH. MY. GOD!"

Cyrus was about to take off towards the oval when his cell phone rung.

"What?!" Cyrus was completely aggravated and scared for Olivia at that moment. He thought of all the people who could have leaked Olivia's name. He first had to find Fitz, who would be demanding to know who did it.

"This is Harrison, from OPA, someone took Olivia, sir."

"Yes, I just watched the news. I think I have an idea. I will call you back as soon as I can."

Cyrus ran past his secretary who was calling out his name but he didn't dare to stop as he wanted to be the first to tell Fitz on what was going on. He made it to the Oval and stared at the doors, knowing what he was about to say would either cause him his best friend or his job. He wanted to tell Fitz about someone trying to kill Olivia a few days ago but he knew if Fitz were to find out, he would give up his presidency right then.

"Sir"

"Yes, Cyrus you win."

"Sir, I don't think I understand."

"I did it."


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what, sir?" Cyrus asked nervously as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Could he have possibly leaked Olivia as his mistress? That means he would be admitting to an affair. Fitz wouldn't give up his entire presidency for her. What the hell is wrong with me, of course he would. He would go to the moon and back if she asked him to. He loved Olivia more than he loved being President.

"I went back crawling into Mellie's arms begging for her forgiveness. So yes Cyrus, you win once again. Just a few days ago, I told Mellie I was done with her and now I had to crawl back to the woman who I made feel like dirt in that hospital room. I cried on Mellie for my girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, who has once again left me with a broken heart. I felt like shit, it has to be one of the lowest moments in my life but whatever it takes for me to get a second term, huh? As you all say, I wouldn't be the president if you all hadn't made me the President."

"Sir, that is now what I wanted. We have a bigger problem on our hand."

"What now Cyrus?" Fitz rubbed his forehead as Cyrus looked upon the leader of the free world, who looked exhausted. His hair was all over the place, as a curl dropped near his forehead. His shoulders slouched as he leaned against his desk, and his tie was slouching over his shirt.

"Olivia's name has been leaked."

"Why would you do that to me, to us?"

"Olivia, you and I both know I had no choice. You two would never leave each other, not unless someone took action on this situation."

"Situation? I am not your mission. My relationship with Fitz is none of your damn business."

"Oh, it is my business dear when you are sleeping with the leader of the free world. What did he tell you? He would leave his wife and move you, his black mistress, into the White House? You thought you could come up with a plan and that the American people would be okay with this? Come on, you're smarter than that."

Olivia turned towards the window as she tried not to look at her father, who always knew how to hurt her. His words were never filtered, which was a reason she always kept her emotions bottled up inside. As a young girl, he always knew how to make her feel small. as his words tore her apart. He was the reason it took her so long to accept love from any man. Eddison was the first guy she had considered a boyfriend, when she was in college, and even he couldn't get her to open up to him. She loved him, that was no doubt, but it was always a wall between the two. She only said yes to his proposal after he kept asking her. She never planned to marry him. It was until she met Fitz that she had truly fallen in love and let herself be free in front of him. She didn't know how she would ever love someone as much as she loved him. No, she would never love someone as much as she loved him. She was ruined. He ruined her.

"Where are you taken me?"

"Home."

Olivia looked puzzled as the words "why" never seemed to escape her mouth. She was tired. She was tired of fighting a losing battle. Her dad was persistent and making him understand from her point of view would be a waste of time. She sat back on the seat and closed her eyes, wondering how she got herself in this situation.

Fitz had turned on his television and watched as Olivia's face was plastered on the news screen. At the bottom of the screen read, _"The President's mistress revealed as Olivia Pope."_ _"Whose going to fix the fixer?"_

"Do we know who's responsible for this?" Fitz turned to Cyrus as he sunk in his chair. His chest became tight as he thought about how Olivia must be feeling at this moment. He moved his hand for the phone, until Cyrus stopped him.

"Sir, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Do you expect me to sit here and say nothing? I will not let Olivia go down by herself for this? Get her on the phone NOW!"

"I don't think that would be possible."

"And why is that?"

"She's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" Fitz jumped up from his chair and stood in front of Cyrus. His eyes bulged with rage as he pointed a finger towards Cyrus chest.

"How do you know this? And why are you just deciding to tell me?"

Cyrus stepped back. At this moment, Cyrus couldn't recognize the man he called a friend all these years. His facial expression was one he had not seen before and his eyes were a bright red. Fitz would have smoke coming from his ears, if it was possible.

"The news this morning reported seeing Olivia being taken away by two men in suits. Sir, there is something else."

Fitz took a deep breath and waited for whatever Cyrus was ready to tell him. His heart was beating out his chest, as he thought of all the possibilities Olivia could be going through. He prayed and hoped she was still alive.

"What do you know about B-613?"

"Cyrus…"

"Someone tried to kill her the other night."

"What the hell Cyrus! You can't be serious? Why?" Fitz felt his breathing become more intense as he put his head down to avoid eye contact from Cyrus. He would never let anyone see him cry, no one but his Livvy had seen him cry and ironically she was the only person who made him cry.

"Because you two were together. I have been talking with the man who's over B-613 and he said he would handle Olivia Pope. That was the only reason I told Olivia about Verna, I thought she would leave you alone and me showing you that sex tape, was to get you to leave Olivia too. I was trying to protect my two best friends. I am sorry for the way I handled it but I am not sorry I did it."

"The head of B-613? He said he would handle Olivia? Cyrus, do you know who that is?"

"Not really, I just know about their operation. I do believe he is the one who has Olivia right now."

"Cyrus, I know who he is. He's Olivia's dad."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Cyrus was enraged and mostly hurt that Olivia's father could possibly do this to her. When she asked him about B6-13 a few days ago, it never occurred to him to ask her how she knew about this secret operation.

"Sir, you are telling me that Rowan is Olivia's dad?"

"Yes, Cyrus. We were discussing our families one day and the topic about our fathers came up. She never went into deep discussion about him, she just told me his name but never told me what he did for a living. I put two and two together after learning about B6-13. So now you're telling me her father has her?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he does. But sir, we need to find out who leaked Olivia's name."

"I don't care about that right now, I need to find Liv. And me being at this White House is not helping."

Fitz picked up his jacket off the back of his chair as he picked up the phone to call his secretary.

"Louise, tell Tom & Hal I need to get out of here now!"

"Fitz, you can't leave here. You can't just leave here and go look for your mistress because.."

"Don't you dare Cyrus! I swear to God if you finish that sentence I will have you fired and escorted from this White House. You do not get to talk about Olivia like that. Ever! Either you're on my side with this or you're not."

Cyrus looked down to his feet. He realized that if he wanted to stay on Fitz good side he better agree to whatever he says. Especially when it came to Olivia Pope.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry.. I'm on your side. Always."

"Well lets go."

"Wow." Quinn hasn't realize her thoughts had become audible until she saw everyone across the table staring at her.

"What is it?" Abby asked as she shifted in her seat towards Quinn.

"Olivia was sleeping with the President. She was sleeping with the Leader of the free world and no one knew about it. She's good. Really good."

Huck cleared his throat and his face went back towards his laptop.

"Well everyone except Huck clearly. You're a good friend Huck" Harrison said as he watched Huck face fall to his lap.

"This isn't some affair between them. They love each other. Like really love each other. It's the real deal. They are the real deal." Huck said to the others as they shook their heads accepting Huck's words. Never doubting that Liv would ever put herself in this situation if it wasn't real love.

"But the White House, they are not going to back Olivia on this. The First Lady has already done enough damage, what if the President doesn't back her in this. Her reputation, OPA, ..."

"I LOVE HER!"

They all turned around and stood to their feet as the President of the United States stood before them.

"Rowan, why are we heading back to my office?"

"Oh, so I'm not Dad anymore?"

Olivia eyebrows shot up as she glanced at him. He was never a Dad. He would never be a dad. To her he would be just a man who got her mother pregnant.

"Anyway, I intended to take you home to our hometown until this mess dies down and then you can come back and tell the American people that you are sorry about the affair between you and the President and it didn't mean anything. But I'm allowing you to tell your team goodbye first.

Olivia closed her eyes to stop the tears. It was no way she would be able to lie and say that her and Fitz had meant nothing because it meant more than anything to her. It would hurt not only her but Fitz. This was not the plan. Not our plan.

"Mr. President, we didn't mean what we said. What I'm trying to say sir, umm." Harrison cleared his throat as this was the first time he couldn't figure out what to say. He had always been all talk. Could talk his way out of any situation. But at this moment, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Fitz waved his hand to dismiss the comments that were said between the team. He was not here for that. He came so that they could help find his Livvy.

"I know you all are confused about what's going on. And I'm sorry I have to put you all in this situation. But I need you all to help me find my Livvy."

Quinn and Abby smiled as they looked upon the leader of the free world become emotional and soft when he talked about Olivia Pope.

"I know you all have plenty of questions but we can discuss that later. All you need to know is that I'm madly in love with Olivia and I wouldn't be able to make it if something happened to.."

Fitz couldn't finish his last sentence as he choked up at the words coming from his mouth. He never imagined the day he would be standing in front of the people Olivia called family, expressing his true feelings for Olivia out to the public. He turned to sit in a chair when he heard what sounded like a whisper.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?" There stood Olivia. She looked from him to her team.


	4. Chapter 4

"Liv?" Harrison was the first to speak as the others watched the emotional scene between the President and Olivia. They had never seen their boss so open with her emotions in public. Olivia had once said that, _Gladiators don't cry_, and she lived by that daily. That was until Fitzgerald Grant came into the picture. Now here she was standing in her conference room, in front of her team, as tears ran down here face.

"Harrison, can you all give us a minute?" Olivia walked into the room and took a seat away from Fitz. He sat in his seat and just stared at her. He knew from her face that something else was bothering her. He knew that she was still upset about her name being leaked to the public but he could tell it was something else.

"Liv, you are our client", Quinn spoke first, "You don't get to argue with us on this. We've got your back, Gladiator in a suit. Olivia smiled for the first time that day. It had not been too long ago when those exact words were told to Quinn and now she was giving them right back to Olivia. Olivia shook her head in agreement as they all took off down the hall to gladiate.

"Fitz, are you going to say anything?" He stood up and looked at Olivia. Not hours ago Olivia had just left him again. He was half way expecting her to run when she came into his office that day but he never thought the conversation would end the way it did.

"Olivia, are you okay? I'm so sorry about this. This was not the plan. If Mellie is behind this, I will destroy her, I promise you.."

"Fitz, NO! It wasn't Mellie. It was my Dad. He's the one who took me this morning and told me he released the story. This whole thing is stressful, it's messy, it's damaging to our careers. Fitz, I can't..we can't keep doing this. I love you so much but I can't do this anymore." The tears ran down Olivia's face as her lips quivered as she spoke the last words. She didn't want to break his heart, no more than had already done in the past, but in order to save them both she had too.

"No, Olivia, no. We are not over, we are never going to be over. We had a plan." Fitz rushed over to Olivia and pulled her into his embrace. He held on to her neck as his lips brushed past her ear, then her neck. Olivia body's reacted immediately to Fitz's touch and she hated it. She hated how much control he had over her mind and body. She closed her eyes and pushed him away from her. She knew if this went on any longer, she would give in and they both would be doing things that her body wouldn't be able to stop.

"Fitz, you have to announce to the American people that these allegations are false. We are friends and nothing more. Fitz, look at me." Fitz felt his heart melt and his body shut down as Olivia described their relationship as if it was a one night stand.

"Olivia, what is wrong with you? We were just in that Oval office together and you said you would wait for me. What happened to that? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Fitz screamed as tears were peaking from his eye lids. He had never felt more hurt in his life until this moment. He had always chased behind Olivia and now he was tired of fighting.

Olivia backed away in a corner. She had never seen Fitz this angry before and to be honest she was afraid. She contemplated on telling him about her Dad's conversation in the car when the door to the conference opened. She looked over Fitz shoulder about to scream at one of her teammates for barging in until she saw his face.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting in the car trying to figure out what could be taking my daughter so long to come back to the car and that's when I saw your ride Mr. President. How are you by the way?" Rowan extended his hand to Fitz who placed his hand in his pockets. His eyes looked upon the man that had hurt his Livvy and wanted to kill him right there.

"Well, this is awkward. Olivia, have you told Mr. President goodbye so we could get going?"

Fitz turned around and looked at Olivia. He finally realized why their plans had changed all of a sudden. Her Dad was forcing her or maybe threatened her. Either way he knew he had to pretend in front of Olivia's dad until he could talk to her.

"Yes, she told me all about it. As a matter of fact, can you give us a minute to talk? My agents will see you to your car." Fitz nodded at Rowan as he exited the conference room. He turned to Tom and whispered, "Make sure you take Rowan away, far as possible, and threaten him that if ever releases anything else to the media about me and Olivia or comes near her again I will have him to disappear for good."

"Yes, sir." Tom smiled as he whispered into his sleeve.

"Fitz, don't hurt him." Olivia wanted her Dad to go away but didn't want him dead. No matter what he had done to her, she still loved the man she called father.

"He will be okay. Just like we will be okay." Fitz moved closer and kissed her lips with all the force he had in him. She refused to kiss him back until her body took over and she accepted his kisses as she opened her mouth for their tongues to connect. After a minute, Fitz pulled away.

"Olivia, I didn't come here for this. Bad as I want to be with you right now, we have other things to worry about. We will be together. It will be no more waiting because you are moving into the White House and you will be my First Lady. Any questions?"

Fitz smiled as he caught a smirk from Olivia's face. He had once again gotten the love of his life back and he would never let her go again. Even if he had to give up his presidency, she would be his forever. No more running, no more secrets, and no more stolen moments.

Tom rushed into the conference room without knocking and stood with a phone in his hand. He looked at the couple and hated to be the one to ruin their day once again. He knew after the news of Olivia's name being leaked to the public sent his boss over the age and what he would tell him now would sure to send him to a glass of Scotch.

"Tom, what is it?"

"Sir, it's the First Lady."

"What does she want?" Fitz sounded aggravated at the mention of her name as he held Olivia in his arms.

"Cyrus, he just called to report that the First Lady and Teddy were taken to the hospital."

Fitz froze as he looked at Tom with worry in his eyes. His heart stopped at the mention of his son's name.

"Is my son okay?" Olivia squeezed Fitz hand as she rubbed his knuckles to stop his heavy breathing. She was worried also but remained strong for Fitz.

"It was an accident sir. They said you should come now."


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" Fitz rushed down the hall of the hospital and ran straight into Mellie who was getting an update from one of the nurses. Her eyes were red from crying and she had make up running down her face.

"Fitz, baby, I'm so glad you're here."

She ran over and grabbed Fitz into a hug as she let her head fall to his chest. Fitz held on to her as long as he could before he softly pushed her off of him. He didn't want to make a scene in front of the hospital staff, especially after everything that had happened on today.

"Of course I'm here Mellie", he said low enough for here to hear, "Now what happened to Teddy?"

"I was watching him in the residence and he was only sitting on the bed for a minute, I turned my back and his head had already hit the floor. I didn't know, I didn't know he would crawl to the edge, I'm so sorry Fitz."

Fitz looked at Mellie and for once could really see the hurt in her eyes over their son's accident. He had always known that Mellie never really had the mother gene but she did love Teddy, all of her children. He reached over and did something he had not done in a long time, grabbed Mellie's face and stared here in the eyes.

"It's okay. It was an accident. He's going to be okay." He moved his head towards her forehead and planted a soft kiss. He felt her breathing slow down as he looked back into her eyes.

"Okay. Okay Fitz, thank you." She smiled at Fitz and glared in his eyes. They had never been this close to each other in years. She could always tell when Fitz was pretending with her but this time, she could actually see how sincere he was at that moment. She was interrupted from her thoughts as the doctor walked in.

"Mr. President, First Lady." She shook hands with each before she explained Teddy's condition.

"Mr. Teddy gave us quiet a scare. He is very alert at the moment but his right arm seems to be in pain. We have it in a cast until he's better. He is fine right now but we will like to keep him over night for observations."

Fitz let out a long sigh he didn't know he had been holding. His chest slowed down to regular speed when he heard his son was going to be okay. Mellie squeezed his hand and said a slight prayer quietly to herself.

"Thank you doctor, can we go see him?"

"Yes, of course."

Fitz and Mellie walked hand in hand towards their son. He was asleep and tucked under his blanket as he moved around in the huge hospital bed. Fitz brushed his hair as he planted a kiss on his forehead.

After they both sat around with each of their hands resting in Teddy's hand as he slept, Fitz suddenly remembered he had to call Olivia. He promised her before he left that he would let her know how Teddy was doing. He grabbed his private cell from his pocket and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He turned towards the bed to see Mellie awake and looking straight at him.

"I have to make a phone call."

"To her, huh?" Mellie turned back towards Teddy and rubbed his hair as he saw Teddy move around in his bed to get more comfortable. He knew the conversation about Olivia was far from over but he just didn't have the energy to fight with Mellie tonight. And from the tone of her voice, he figured she didn't have the energy to fight with him either.

"Liv?"

"Fitz, is Teddy okay?" Olivia had fallen asleep on her office couch, phone resting beside her face as she waited on his phone call.

"He's fine, just a broken arm and they are keeping him over night for observations. I'm so glad he's okay, I don't think I would be able to handle anything else."

"Me too." Olivia said the words slowly and unsure about everything that was happening in her life. She sort of blamed herself for Teddy's accident. If Fitz had not been with her, he could have been watching Teddy. This was probably the first time Mellie had been alone with her son.

"Liv, what's wrong? And don't say you're fine. I hear it in your breathing. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"You have a family Fitz." And there it was, she said what had been eating at her these past few days. She loved Fitz with all her heart and wanted to be with him but his kids needed him more. He was a great father and they needed that. She knew from a child's point of view what is was like to grow up without both of your parents.

"Fitz, your children need you. Teddy needs his Dad right now more than ever. Be with him Fitz, I can ... wait." The word came out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop it. She felt her heart explode at the though of waiting on Fitz another four years.

"We are not waiting another four years Olivia. We are going to get married and you are moving into the White House with me!"

Just as he finished his last sentence, Mellie walked into the bathroom. Her mouth opened in shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia, I will call you back."

Fitz hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket. Trying not to look at Mellie, he sensed from her quietness she was shocked and hurt.

"Look Mellie, you and I both know that we are not in love with one another. I love you because you have given me three wonderful children but that is it. I was hoping we can end this without anymore drama than it already is."

Fitz looked to Mellie who was still not saying a word. She placed her hands near her sides and moved her head to see if she was hearing him correctly.

"Fitz, I can't talk to you right now. I just can't. Tell Teddy I will be back in the morning."

Mellie walked out and left Fitz standing in the bathroom door stunned. He was expecting her to scream or something but not just walk away as she did. Maybe she had finally given up. He walked out of the bathroom, head high with a big grin, back towards Teddy who was still asleep in his bed.

"Cyrus, I need you to come to the hospital now."

Cyrus had raced to the hospital, thinking something serious might have happened to Teddy or Mellie. Cyrus never knew what to think when it came to Fitz, so when he was summoned he got to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Sir, you called?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to be prepared because I am giving a statement tomorrow night. I am telling the American people the truth about Olivia and I. And before you start to tell me about how my ratings will plunge or how this will look to the American people, remember I am the President. I've been letting you handle me for far too long and that ends today. Do you understand?"

Fitz stood up and faced Cyrus as he clenched his hands in his pockets. Fitz loved Cyrus as a friend and mentor and wanted nothing but for him to be on his side but if he didn't he would be losing a great friend.

"I understand."

"Thank you Cyrus. That's all."

"Sir, I've never left you side."

Cyrus smiled at Fitz as he began to walk towards the door.

"I will have a statement written up about your announcement on tomorrow. See you later sir."

Cyrus walked out of the room and finally took a long breath he had been holding since he arrived at the hospital. He couldn't believe what was about to happen and he only could pray that it turned out good.

Olivia walked out of her office towards Huck. She had been in her office all day going over files and checking her emails. She had the television turned off to avoid what the media was probably saying about her.

"Huck, you think you could sneak me home? I am tired of being in these clothes all day. I can pack a bag and come back here. I know the media will be camped out at my place for at least a week."

"Sure, give me a minute."

They arrived around the back of Olivia's apartment and Huck managed to sneak her in safely to her door. Huck stayed guard by her door as she went in and showered and started her suitcase. She was almost finished packing when her cell rung, she had stopped looking at it after a while because reporters had been calling all day. She went over to shut it off when she saw the private number.

"Fitz? I was just about to call you, how is Teddy?"

"He's fine, he's awake playing with Gerry and Karen. They just flew in tonight. Where are you?"

"Huck bought me home to pack a suitcase. I'm staying at the office until all the reporters leave my apartment. Fitz, I'm tired of this."

Olivia gave a long sigh as she sat on her bed and placed her hand over her forehead. This secret affair had gone on long enough with her and Fitz and as much as she loved him she didn't know if love would ever be enough.

"Liv, I'm tired of this too. You are not a secret. You are the love of my life and it's about time the world knew that too."

"Fitz..."

"I'm going on television tomorrow to announce to the American public about us and I'm divorcing Mellie. This is it Livvy, no more secrets, stolen moments, and no more lying. It ends now."

"Fitz, you will never get re-elected, your time as President will be over and.."

"Liv, stop it. I am doing this. We are doing this. We are in this together."

Olivia heard a knock at the door before she could answer. She was wondering why would Huck be knocking at her door when he had a key.

"Fitz, hold on."

She put the phone on mute and walked towards the door.

"Huck, you do realize you have a key right. Knocking is not necessary seeing that.."

She opened the door and her eyes were in shock at the person standing in front of her.

"Mellie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia hung up the phone without uttering a word to Fitz. She was shocked to say the least but she always knew one day this would happen. She refused to show Mellie any fear, so she stood at the door and looked her right in her eyes.

"Mellie, I wasn't expecting you tonight. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Olivia smiled and continued to try to read Mellie but she was coming up short. She watched as Mellie whispered to her security detail and let herself in the house.

"Who were you expecting, my husband?" Mellie smiled as she watched Olivia roll her eyes at the word husband.

"Mellie, what do you want?"

"Oh Olivia, let's not play this. You know what I want. But I know that it will never happen, so I'm here to see if we can come to some sort of deal."

"Mellie, we are making no more deals. This thing you call a marriage with Fitz is over. It's been over. You know it, he knows it and soon the entire world will know it. And I'm sorry the way things happened between Fitz and I. I really am but I am not sorry for loving him. He deserves to be happy, you deserve to be happy. Give him what he wants Mellie, do something right for once in your life. Because if you don't I will bring you down. I will spread more lies on you that you will never be able to step foot in DC again."

Olivia looked at Mellie as she stopped to breathe. She hadn't expected to go off like that. She had gone into Gladiator mode and couldn't stop. Mellie looked as if she wanted to cry as she bagged up towards the door. Olivia turned her head towards her vibrating phone as Fitz number continued to pop up on the screen. If she didn't answer she knew he would be coming over to check on her.

"Olivia, look I'm sorry for coming here. I'll sign the divorce papers first thing tomorrow morning and I'll move back to California. I'm really sorry."

Mellie turned towards the door to leave, she grabbed the handle as she felt someone touch her shoulders. Olivia pulled Mellie into a hug. Shocking herself and Mellie.

"I'm sorry too."

And just like that it was over. She had survived the wrath of Mellie Grant. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass to pour her wine in. She had never been so upset and angry in her life. She was Fitz "other woman" and had told off the wife. She never in her life dreamed of a life like this.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Huck walked in and scared her. She forgot he was out there.

"Yes, yeah I'm okay now. Where were you?"

"The First Lady's security detail had me and wouldn't let me warn you. The President called, he's on the line now."

Huck handed Olivia the phone.

"Fitz, I'm fine."

"I'm coming over."

And the line went dead.

Olivia had finished her bottle of wine when Fitz finally showed up an hour later. She was slight tipsy as she went to open the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." They both stood and looked at each other as if they were the only two people in the world. They were quickly reminded they weren't as Huck cleared his throat.

"You must be Huck. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you Mr. President. Guess I'll be going. Liv call me."

"I will Huck. Thank you. For everything."

The door closed as Fitz made his way to Olivia's couch taking off his shoes and coat. She stood and looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing Fitz? You can't be here now. Not yet."

"Why not? The rest of the world will know tomorrow anyway." Fitz gave her that sexy smirk she loved so much. She went and dropped down on the couch next to him as she rubbed in his hair.

"I think I might be drunk." She looked at Fitz and smiled. He grabbed her arms and pulled her small figure down on his legs. He kissed her neck and rubbed her back.

"Liv, what did Mellie want? I know that's why you are drinking and if she said something to make you change your mind about us, so help me Liv I will.."

"Fitz no. It's fine. She's fine. We are fine. Everything is okay. I don't wanna talk about Mellie right now. I don't wanna talk Fitz. I want you. I need you."

"You sure that's not the alcohol talking? I don't wanna take advantage of.."

Before he could finish his sentence Olivia's mouth was tugging at his lips with all her might. He had never seen her take control like that and it was turning him on as he felt himself grow harder by the minute. He took off her shirt and threw it somewhere in the living room. He laid her down on the couch as he climbed on top and kissed her neck, moved down towards her stomach. He unbuckled her pants and looked into her eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Fitz. Now use your superpowers baby."

The next morning Olivia woke to the smell of bacon cooking in her kitchen, she looked over towards the table and her clock read 7:00 a.m. She groaned as she felt her head as it ached from a hangover. She looked around her room to discover Fitz clothing hanging everywhere. She smiled as she thought about last night. She walked into the kitchen in her robe and stopped at the door as she took time to take in Fitz cooking breakfast nude. It was the most sexiest scene she had ever seen.

"Christmas in September. I must have been a good girl."

Fitz turned around startled because he didn't hear her come in. He smiled as he took in her eyes looking at his stuff rather than him.

"You must like what you see. You haven't looked at me yet." Fitz smiled as he walked towards her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I do. I really do."

"I figured I would cook. We deserve a nice morning together before the chaotic day we will have later. No matter what happens today, no matter what people say, we are in this together Liv. I love you. Don't forget that."

"We're in this together Fitz."


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia was helping Fitz with his tie as he prepared to go back to the White House. They enjoyed breakfast together as they ate and talked about the kids. Fitz had planned to talk to Karen and Gerry once he arrived back home. They talked about any and everything to take their mind off what would happen today once they announced to the world about their affair.

"Liv, are you okay? You've been silent after breakfast which could only mean one thing."

"Fitz, I'm fine. I just hate to see you go that's all."

She finished his tie and wrapped her arms around his waist. She slowly buried her head in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Baby, this will be the last time we have to say goodbye like this. After today, you will be mine forever. So all of the sneaking, hiding behind clothes doors, and stolen glances are over. This is it Liv."

Fitz picked up her face in between in his two hands and placed a long kiss on her mouth. He continued to kiss her until he heard the knock on the door, the secret service telling him it was time.

"I will see you later right?"

"Yes, I'm coming Fitz. No more running, I'm in this all the way."

Fitz smiled and walked towards the door. He was so happy to hear Olivia say those words he could cry. They would finally be together without anymore hiding.

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Olivia closed the door and let her back rest their for a while. She placed her hand over mouth and smiled. This was finally happening.

* * *

"So Liv is possibly giving up her career for a man? I mean cause once this is out there, there's no say if any one is going to want Olivia Pope & Associates to clean up their mess when the person who runs this damn place has run off to be the First Lady."

Abby was pacing around the conference room as the others watched her and listened. They were all afraid for their jobs but neither had the courage to say anything.

"Abby, come on. Olivia always has a plan. She knows what she is doing."

Quinn trying to reassure the others and mostly herself. She was afraid to admit she was scared too. If Olivia left them, she would have no where to work. Who would want to hire a woman accused of killing seven people?

"Quinn, this is much bigger than this! Olivia, she's not thinking like _"The Great Olivia Pope"_ we all know her to be. She's thinking like a woman in love, a woman whose heart has been broken one too many times by a man she couldn't be with, and now that the opportunity is here.. Well let's just say we can kiss this place goodbye."

Abby looked at the team as she finished her last sentence. They all shared the same sadness in their eyes, really thinking about how true Abby's words were. Huck got up and went back in his office.

"Harrison, do something. I know Liv trusts you. You need to find out what's her end game with us. With OPA."

"I'll handle it."

* * *

Harrison got up and walked towards his office. He didn't want to come between Olivia and her happiness. It had been a long time since he had actually seen her really happy. But he had let Abby get into his head and now he was thinking about his future. Olivia had gotten him out of prison and helped him make a name for himself. He had always depended on her and now if she left them. What would he do?

"Who is it?"

Olivia was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of orange juice and eating fruit. She was going over her notes for the third time that day to make sure her press conference speech was perfect.

"It's Harrison, Liv."

Olivia opened the door, still dressed in her pajamas and hair in a bun. She didn't feel uncomfortable standing in front of Harrison like that but if it was someone else she would have quickly changed.

"I wasn't expecting you? What's wrong? Do we have a client? I mean because you could've called for that."

Olivia was quickly rambling that she didn't notice Harrison serious face until she turned around to face him standing in the same place she left him.

"Harrison, what's wrong?"

"Liv, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? Sorry for what?"

"I was suppose to protect you from this. I feel like I've failed you. Not only as a Gladiator but as my family. I was suppose to keep you away from this but I let you talk me out of it. I let you get in my head, thinking you could handle yourself. But I knew better, I knew you weren't thinking straight. I was wrong and for that I apologize."

"Harrison.."

"No, I'm apologizing for that and that only. But I can not allow you to do this. I can't allow you to run off and be First Lady to some man whose kept you behind closed doors for years now. You deserve better than that."

"Harrison, STOP IT!"

"NO! NO! I won't stand for it anymore."

Harrison walked around a shocked Olivia as he paced back and forth. He had gone into complete thinking mode. Olivia tried to read his face but got nothing.

"I was told to protect you Olivia and I failed. So this time I'm fixing things. I'm doing this to stop Rowan. Whatever his plans are or were for you, I don't know. But I'm handling it now."

"I don't need to be fixed. I need for you to stop.."

"Stop what, Liv? Stop acting like your **older brother** who has kept quiet about our relationship for far too long. No, I'm done being quiet little sister."


	9. Chapter 9

"First of all, Harrison Darnell Wright, I am the oldest. And second, you nor Rowan will tell me who I can or cannot love. This is my life. I don't need you to come in my house demanding shit from me. I don't owe you anything. I don't need you to protect me, I can handle my damn self. And you of all people know that. So don't you ever throw the "sibling" card in my face again."

Olivia stood eye to eye with Harrison and didn't blink. He had no right to barge in her house and try to tell her who to love. When Harrison didn't speak, Olivia turned her back to him and went into the kitchen. She pulled out two glasses and reached for a bottle of wine in the refrigerator.

"Look Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. I am just trying to protect you. Protect OPA. I know how long you've worked to have your own business and I don't want you to lose that. We're family, no matter how dysfunctional it seems to, I'm your brother. Let me help you."

Harrison stared at Liv. He finally noticed how tired she looked from a lack of sleep and worry. He always hated to see her in this state because it made her look like a little girl. He got up from where he was sitting and placed his hand on her back.

"Liv, I know this must be very upsetting to you. I know how secretive you are towards your private life but Liv, how long had you planned to be his little secret? You can't wait for him forever. Is love really enough for this situation?"

"Harrison, I understand you are trying to protect me, and I appreciate that, I really do. But this is my life, I am a woman in love with an incredible man. This is not just an affair between the two of us, this is the real deal. When I hear his name my heart melts, when he's around me I still get butterflies like it's our first time. I know you're an outsider looking in, seeing how inappropriate this may look but baby brother it's more than what your eyes see. And even if the people run me and Fitz out of this city with pitchforks, love will always be enough for us."

"Okay, okay. Fine."

Harrison finally gave in and sat down. The Olivia Pope he knew was always guarded and for her to express herself in that matter about her love life, he knew it had to be real.

"I have your back. Over a cliff."

* * *

"President Grant, your wife is here to see you."

Lauren stood in the door as she watched the expression on her bosses face change from happy to annoyed.

"Send her in."

Mellie walked in slowly as if she was trying to determine his mood for the day.

"Whatever you have to say just get it out now, I'm busy."

That told Mellie everything she needed to know and she remained near the couch. Keeping her distance as far away as possible.

"I see you've told the children. I thought you would've atleast waited for me to be there also."

"Mellie, why would I wait on you? I am capable of talking to my own children alone. And you've already told them before I did or have you forgotten that incredible show you put on for BNC the other night?"

Fitz always knew how to hurt Mellie and she always allowed his words to sting her.

"Fitz, I'm really sorry about that but you gave me no choice.."

"No choice? You could have chosen to sign those divorce papers when I asked you to. You could have chosen to stay out of my relationship with Olivia. And you could've chosen not to pop up at Olivia's house last night."

Mellie's face turned red with shock.

"She told you? Fitz, I..."

"OF COURSE SHE TOLD ME MELLIE! We are together, we tell each other everything."

"Calm down Fitzgerald. No need for the entire house to hear our conversation. And I was only here to apologize actually, if you would have allowed me to get a word in you would've known that. And your precious Olivia didn't tell you everything because if she did you would have known I've already signed the divorce papers. And I'm taking the kids and we're going back to California. I'll ship them back to you when this mess you've created dies down.

Fitz stood in complete shock and sadness. Had he known she was coming to apologize he wouldn't have to scream at her the way he did.

"Let the children stay, Mellie. Why are you being such a bitch about this?"

"ME?"

Mellie was now in his face on her tip toes to look him in his eye.

"You destroyed this family. You chose to step out on your wife and children, not caring how this affected our lives. I'm taking the children because they don't want to be here."

"Mellie please, they were just fine with it when I talked to them. Stop using them as an excuse to hurt me.."

"Fine with it?" Mellie let out a soft laugh as she closed her eyes and opened them again, it was time she finally told him the truth. "They are not fine, they are scared and angry. They are scared because their Dad has not been their Dad in a year and angry because you've chosen your precious Olivia over our family. I don't know what world you're living in Fitzgerald but these kids are older now and they see and hear everything. So like I said, I'll send them back when it's time."

Mellie took one more glance at Fitz and turned to walk away. She had finally hurt him the way he's been hurting her these past couple years. She might not be First Lady anymore to him after today but she will always be the mother of his three children, who believed every word their mother said. Even if it wasn't all the truth, they would never know.

Fitz walked toward his table to pour a glass of scotch. He heard the door open but never turned around.

"Lauren, I'm not taking any calls right now. Cancel my meetings for today, I need some time."

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to call Olivia?"

"What?"

"Sir, your secret is safe with me. You two love each other and she's the only one that truly makes you happy, sir. So do you want me to call her?"

Lauren smiled as she reassured Fitz his secret was safe with her. She had always known their might have been something going on between the two. But after that day Olivia came barging into his office mad, her speculations were confirmed.

"Yes. Please do that for me."

"Okay sir."

"And Lauren."

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter

**Okay, I had to make this a quick chapter. It was suppose to be included in the last one so this is why it's so short. ALSO, thanks again for the REVIEWS/VIEWS. You all are awesome! And also, when you all review could you let me know if you want to continue reading this story? Seems like I have a lot of people who don't like it. But to those who do, THANK U! Also, Mellie is the mastermind behind the kids wanting to go to California. I tried to include that as best as I could last chapter! :)**

"Baby, what's wrong? I got a call from Lauren who said Tom was on his way to pick me up because you needed me. Did something happen?"

Olivia walked towards his desk wearing a white pants suit, her Louboutin heels, and Michael Kors black bag. She sat her bag on his desk and walked behind Fitz desk, with his chair turned towards the window.

"They hate me Liv."

"Who hates you?"

"Gerry and Karen. They hate me for what I've done. They chose to go back with Mellie to California because they are scared and angry. I've destroyed them Liv."

Fitz dropped his head and cried. Olivia knelt down on her knees, careful not to dirty her pants, and held his face between her two hands.

"Baby, they don't hate you. They are just angry because their world has turned upside down so quickly. They're angry because their parents are not these perfect two people they believed them to be. Trust me I know. Talk to them Fitz. Don't let them leave here thinking you are the bad wolf in this situation. Talk to them and tell them how much you love them and would do anything to make them happy."

Fitz stared at Olivia. He wondered how did he get so lucky to have this incredible woman by his side. She always knew how to bring him out of the darkness whenever he allowed himself to stray away from the things that mattered the most.

"I love you so much."

Olivia wiped at the remaining tears on Fitz face and brought her lips to his. She started off the kiss slowly and ran her tongue across his lips, begging him to open his mouth so she could have full access. When he finally complied, she stood up slowly and took her heels off so she could sit in his lap. They continued their kissing match, both of their tongues battling for dominance against the other. Olivia felt Fitz becoming undone beneath her pants and slowly began taking off his belt.

"Liv, baby what are you doing? Do you know where we are?"

"Fitz, stop it. It's not like we haven't done it before."

She gave him a small smirk as she went back to unbuckling his belt.

"Let me please you right now Fitz, you need me."

Fitz couldn't control himself as the sound of her taking control made him need her more than he ever had in his life. He moved her pants down her leg and kissed her panties.

"Fitz, I need you now."

Fitz didn't waste a minute as he tore her panties off her quickly. Olivia stopped and gave him a mean look and he smirked up at her never taking his eyes off her. He lifted her body on to him as they both held their breathe as the intense feeling both swept of their bodies.

"Oh my God!"

"Hmm, Liv you feel so good. Hmm...shit Liv."

Olivia continued to moan in his neck as she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker against his chest. She was putting scratches all down his neck and back as her moans became louder.

"I love you Fitz."

* * *

"Harrison, did you talk to her?" Abby walked towards Harrison as he got off the elevator at OPA.

"Yes."

He continued walking down the hall, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Abby. Hoping she would get the point and leave him alone.

"So what did she say?"

"She's in love."

"What?!"

"She's in love Abby. I'm not about to come between Olivia and her happiness. We work for her, we go over a cliff for her. So leave it alone."

"Leave it alone? Oh no, she doesn't get to be left alone on this. I was in love too and she screwed that up. I have given up the man I love to go over a cliff for her. But she gets to be happy and the rest of us don't? I'm done. I QUIT!"

Harrison watched speechless as Abby grabbed her purse from her office and walked towards the elevator. He knew he should've been running behind her to stop her but his legs were glued to the floor. When she got on the elevator, he finally looked in her eyes and saw the tears. He turned to go back in his office and closed the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Liv, we're going to have to get up from here soon."

Fitz smiled as he held Liv in his arms as they were laying on the Oval Office carpet naked and out of breathe. Olivia was laying on his chest as he rubbed circles down her back. Olivia remained on his chest as both of their breathing slowed down.

"Yes, we really should. Wouldn't want your Cheif of Staff barging in like last time would we?"

Olivia and Fitz both let out a loud laugh as they both remembered the embarrassing scene of Cyrus bursting in Liv's room unannounced in the middle of their make out session. Olivia finally made the first move and rolled off Fitz's chest to get dressed. As they were putting on the last piece of their outfits Cyrus burst in with a bunch of papers, head down as he talked, not taking a look at the scene before him.

"Sir, everything is ready for tonight. We should call Liv and.."

Cyrus stopped talking once he looked up and spotted his best friends sitting on the desk watching him talk.

"Liv, this is a surprise. Why are you here? Did I miss something?"

"Fitz needed my attention on something, it's fine now. I handled it."

Olivia looked over at Fitz and gave him one of her sexy smirks he loved so much. Fitz took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I don't even want to know."

Cyrus waved his hand at the two and dropped the papers on the desk as he took a seat on the couch.

"So, you two are sure about this? Don't worry I'm not here to change your mind or tell you why this is a bad idea. I just want to make sure you two are ready. Ready for the outcome of this situation. Your reputation, Liv possibly being "the President's mistress" for the rest of her life, and you not being elected for a second term. If you both can say right now that you are ready for what's about to happen, then I will never bring this up again."

Cyrus stood straight up and walked over to the modern Romeo and Juliet couple as he saw them, awaiting the answer. He looked at Olivia, knowing she would cave first. He could always get into her head, no matter how bad it sounded coming out, he knew he was only doing it for the right reasons.

Liv and Fitz looked over at each other. Both taking in Cyrus' words.

* * *

""Huck, Quinn I need to see you both in the conference room."

Huck and Quinn looked at each other as they both walked out of the kitchen towards the conference room.

"What is it Harrison? Is Olivia okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Liv is fine. I talked to her, she will be okay. It's Abby."

"Where is she?"

"She quit."

"QUIT?" They both said in unison.

"What do you mean she quit? Why? She can't quit. She's a freaking gladiator."

Quinn picked up her phone to call Abby but Harrison ran over and grabbed her phone.

"Don't Quinn. Let her be. She will be okay. She's upset about Olivia right now and she needs time. Huck can you make sure she's okay. And not doing anything stupid?"

"Yes, I'll get on it."

Huck left the conference room. And Quinn remained looking at Harrison.

"What did you say to Liv?"

"I asked her was she sure about this. And reminding her this was a big decision. Liv never was the one to listen to people. She's always been like that. Stubborn. Every since she was young."

Harrison laughed as he remembered how stubborn she was a teenager. Shaking his head and opened his eyes as he stopped and thought about what he said in front of Quinn.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Harrison waved her off and walked back towards his office. Quinn just stood in the conference room hoping she did not hear what she thought she did. Quinn pulled out her iPad and pulled up a People's Search website.

"Oh it's something. A BIG something Harrison."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sitting here with the President tonight. Who is here tonight to address the rumors on his marriage and alleged affair with Olivia Pope. Mr. President, I just want to first thank you for having me."

"You're welcome. And yes I am here to finally set the record straight and to let everyone know the truth. My marriage is over."

The reporter's mouth flew open, along with everyone else in the room. Cyrus and Olivia stood to the side and watched nervously as Fitz went on with the interview.

"I know that this may come as a shock to many people but my marriage was never happy from the beginning. Don't get me wrong, I love Mellie. She is the mother of my children and I will forever be grateful to her for that but she and I have not been in love, like a husband and wife should be, in a long time."

"Mr. President, so you are confirming that the allegations made about you from your wife were true. You were having an affair?"

Fitz looked over at Olivia and their eyes connected. Olivia held her breathe and shook her head. Giving him the okay to say it.

"Yes, it is true."

Fitz kept his eyes on the reporter as he tried to gather her reaction. She was in shock just as everyone else. So he held his breathe before what he had to say next.

"Yes, this is all true. Except it was not just an affair. It's love, true love and I am hopelessly in love with Olivia Carolyn Pope."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mr. President, you are confirming that you and Olivia Pope were, I mean, are in a relationship. Sir, I .."

"I understand your shock and the shock that will come from the American people as well. But I would love for you all to respect my families privacy at this time, including Ms. Pope's privacy as well. I once again would like to apologize for lying to you all for as long as I did. I love this nation and will do anything in my power to keep it safe, so I truly hope you all can forgive me of this and elect me as your President once again. Thank you all and goodnight!"

The cameras shut off and everyone remained quiet. Cyrus finally stepped out from behind the scenes.

"Thank you everyone. The President would like some privacy at this moment. No more questions at this time."

The reporter walked up to the President and extended her hand.

"Thank you Mr. President and I am happy for you and Ms. Pope."

She smiled and walked past Olivia as she exited the room with her camera man. Olivia went and sat on the couch with Fitz. She reached for his hand and he let her take it as she rubbed his arm.

"Fitz, are you alright?"

"I'm good. I'm great. I feel like a big rock has been lifted off my chest."

He turned to her and smiled. He couldn't believe that he had finally done it and was feeling so great about it. He looked into her brown eyes and knew he had done the right thing.

"How are you Liv? I know this has to be hard on you but we are in this together. I love you so much and I will give all this up just to be with you if I have to."

"Fitz, I will not lie and tell you this is not scary. My phone has been ringing non stop since you called my name. I've turned it off for now but I know we are going to have to deal with this soon. But tonight we are just Fitz and Liv, you're not the President and I'm not a fixer, we're just us. Two people in love. I love you and I will always love you."

Fitz took Liv in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He had never heard her talk like this about them before and he couldn't be more in love with her.

Cyrus stepped in and watched as his two friends sat on the couch. He always knew that they loved each other but after tonight he knew for a fact they were in love. A love that no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't tear it apart.

"If you can't beat them, you might as well join them." Cyrus mumbled to himself.

"Mr. President, that was one of the bravest things I've seen you handle so far. Congratulations Mr. President. I'm happy for you both."

* * *

"Kids are you both packed?" Mellie walked into the living room of the residence to find Karen and Gerry sitting on the couch. She hated lying to them but she wanted to hurt Fitz, just like he hurt her.

"Mom, do we have to leave? I want to stay here with Dad!" Karen said softy, already on the brink of tears.

"Karen, I told you your Dad has been different lately. And when Olivia is around he's not the Dad you all know him to be. He told me himself that he needed some time. You all can come back and visit later."

"Dad wouldn't say those things. I don't believe you. You're a liar!" Gerry yelled and ran out of the room. Karen picked up Teddy and walked out of the residence leaving Mellie alone to think about what she had just done.

Gerry walked fast down the hall. His eyes were filled with tears and his nose flared with rage. He reached the door of the room he had come to love spending time in. He twisted the knob and scanned the Oval Office to find his Dad staring out the window.

"Dad?"

Fitz turned around to face Gerry and as soon as he saw his red face he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong son? Is everybody okay?" Fitz asked nervously as he pulled his son into a hug.

"Dad, why don't you want us to stay here? You don't love us anymore because of Olivia?"

"Gerry. No. Absolutely not. Who told you that?"

"Well, Mom said that.."

"Wait! Your Mom told you all of this?"

"She told us yesterday. She said you didn't want us around and all kinds of things. I told her she was a liar and ran here to get the truth from you. Is it true dad?"

"Nope. Never. I love all three of you so much. I would do anything for you guys. Your Mom is mad with me and she's taking her anger out on anyone and I'm so sorry you all had to hear that. I'm sorry that your mom and I can't give you guys the perfect family. I will spend my entire life making it up to you all if you let me."

"Dad, we love you."

He looked over Gerry's shoulder to see Karen and Teddy standing at the door. He didn't even hear them come in. They walked over and gave Fitz a hug.

"I want you all to stay here with me. Only if you want to." Fitz said hoping they would choose to remain in the White House.

"Yes, we want to stay here with you."

"Good. You guys go get lunch and I'll talk to your mom."

"And Dad.." Karen said before she left. "For what it's worth, we love Olivia."

Fitz smiled at his three children. He was so happy his children were able to forgive him and love him still. Just on yesterday he was sure his children wanted nothing to do with him. And now they were on his side. He needed to talk to Mellie before she left but had to call Olivia first.

"Lauren, can you call Ms. Pope for me?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

Fitz walked over to take a seat at his desk. He was feeling more alive than he had ever felt before. He had gotten his kids back and he had finally declared his love for Liv to the world. No more lies and no more secrets.

"Hello?"

Olivia answered the phone as if she were in a hole. He could tell from her voice that something was wrong.

"Liv, baby, what's wrong?"

"Rowan is dead." She whispered into the phone. Her voice still filled with pain and shock. "Someone killed my Dad."

* * *

"Abby, open the door."

"No! Huck if she sent you here tell her I'm not coming back."

"Abby, no one sent me to your apartment. I'm here on my own, to check on you."

Abby opened the door and allowed Huck to come in. Huck looked at Abby and saw how pale she had become since he'd last seen her. Her eyes were red, from crying, and the interview Fitz had done was on her television.

"She really loves him?"

"Abby, yes. You know I would so be against Liv risking her life and entire future but I can't stop her and I don't stop her, she's happy. And it's been a long time since she's been truly happy. Liv has always been the one to sacrifice her happiness for everyone else and now it's her time. She deserves this. And if she finds out you walked out on her she would be hurt and never forgive you. Liv has ALWAYS been there for us, why can't you be there for her?"

"Quinn, I'm leaving out for the night. Did you catch the interview with the President? It was smooth. I even checked social media sites to see what everyone was saying and they all agreed the President and Liv made the perfect powerhouse couple. Quinn?"

"I've been sitting on my computer all night. Repeating what you've said in my head a thousand times. You said Liv was always stubborn as a child, how did you know that?"

"Quinn, it was just talk. Let it go."

Harrison turned to leave. He didn't have the energy or patience to deal with Quinn tonight.

"Harrison, I believe you know that because you know Olivia."

"What are you talking about Quinn?"

"You know Olivia. I've always wondered why you were so protective and do whatever she says, no questions asked, it's because she's your sister."

"Quinn..."

"I mean who would put that together. You took your father's last name and she took her mothers. It's perfect. Matter of fact, brilliant, because she was so willing to leave you OPA no questions asked."

"LET THIS GO QUINN, NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Olivia, how do you know? Who told you?"

"Don't worry about that. Just know that he's dead. I'm sorry but I have to ask, Fitz did you..."

"NO! I would never, I could never. As much as he's put you through, I would never do that to you. How could you ask me something like that Liv?"

Fitz was hurt and sad that Olivia didn't trust him like she had before. He loved her to pieces and was willing to forgive her for Defiance and Jake but she was still holding on to the past.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Liv, wait!"

"I'm not running Fitz, I'm in this with you. I just need some time to grieve my Dad. Even if he was a bad person, he was still my Dad. I love you, Fitz."

And Olivia hung up the phone, leaving Fitz on the other end with his mouth stretched open. He was sad that Liv couldn't talk to him about what had happened but he knows how much she loves her privacy. He was determined to win Liv's trust back, no matter what it took.

"Lauren, come here please."

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"What's on my schedule for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nothing sir, you have a free day."

"Good. Schedule a dinner for two at the most elegant restaurant DC has to offer. Don't say whose coming, let it be a surprise."

"Sir, I could have it so you and Ms. Pope can have the entire restaurant to yourself."

"No, we're not hiding anymore Lauren. Our secret is out. Now, I want to go out to eat with my girlfriend in public, while holding hands. Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir."

Lauren smiled and excused herself from the room. She loved when her boss was happy. And she loved that Ms. Pope made him happy, which meant a peaceful evening for her.

* * *

"Harrison, what do you know?"

Harrison and Liv sat on the couch of her apartment, both still shaken and shocked of their Dad's sudden death.

"I don't know anything Liv. I got the same call you did. All was said was, he's dead Hungary hung up. It came from a private number."

"It has to be someone in B6-13 that works with him. No one knows about us but them. Who would want to kill him? And why?"

"Liv, are you serious? Who WOULDN'T want to have him killed? Our Father is not new to this, he's been doing this work for years. He has enemies lined up from before we were born. It could be anyone."

"You're right."

Liv sipped on her wine as she tried to gather her thoughts on enemies Rowan could have in DC.

"It had to be someone he's trained. No one could get to Rowan. He's top dog. Him and Huck are on the same level when it comes to killing people. Whoever it was betrayed him and killed him."

Harrison had a few people in mind but chose not to say in front of Liv. Their relationship had become Rocky since it was revealed she was the President's mistress. He hated Fitz for allowing Liv to be just that, even though he knew he loved her a lot.

"Harrison, can we not talk about this anymore. I just want to lay here and not think."

"Yeah."

Harrison finished off the bottle of wine with one swig and placed it back on the table. He took Liv's hand in his and kissed it.

"I love you sis."

Liv laid her head on Harrison's shoulder as tears began to fall down her face. It had been a while since they had shared a moment together.

"I love you too, baby brother."

* * *

"Abby, I have something to tell you but you can tell anyone. Not even Liv."

"Huck, you're scaring me."

"Olivia's Father was killed and I know who did it."

Abby stared at Huck with big eyes in shock at this revelation. She got off the couch and walked towards Huck.

"Huck, what are you saying?"


End file.
